


Late Nights.

by squishlink



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alexis | Quackity Needs a Hug, Alexis | Quackity-centric, Cuddling, Fluff, Good Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt - Freeform, Kissing, Like this is a surprisingly sweet fic for me lol, M/M, Making Out, No Angst, No Smut, Thats debatable lmao, sfw, sleeping, tired boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:53:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishlink/pseuds/squishlink
Summary: Quackity’s up late, swamped in work and wishing he could just end it all right there and then.This is just a short drabble I wrote up before heading to bed tonight, it’s nothing special but i hope you enjoy it anyway.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt
Comments: 16
Kudos: 427





	Late Nights.

**Author's Note:**

> If you’ve read any of my other fics then this is probably very out of character in comparison to my usual stuff, but I do these two so dirty usually so I thought they deserved a little break from the angst. ( You too, dear reader, please enjoy the fluff while it lasts ;) )

The night had lugged it’s heavy presence onto the civilians of Manburg. Disgruntled and irritated heads lay down for the night in an unpleasant rest under unfair rule. Another day ticking by, their collective impending doom peaking its head to those who kept a sharp enough eye out for the signs.

An hour ago the sunset had radiated across the cloud, turning it molten orange with bands of soft pink. 

It’d long passed by the time Quackity turned to glance at the starless, moonless sky. There is no twilight, only blackness. It made him feel claustrophobic, like as if the office he found himself in was some sort of cave. 

The low sky has become a ceiling of grey black rock above, the open ceiling-window a perfect reminder of its bleakness.

He caught sight of a few droplets of rain against the glass before turning back to his papers.

A quiet sigh sifted past his lips, disheartened by the still towering pile of paperwork at his side. He winced, dropping his pen down to the desk and stretching out his tensed fingers in hopes of quelling at least some of the growing ache in his arms. He tried to roll his shoulders, only to feel a sharp pain rattle through his tired body, causing him to hiss quietly under his breath. 

He’d been sitting here for unhealthily long. Arm stuck in place as he scribbled out the same half-assed signature on anything he grabbed. 

The amount of times he’d double-signed a form or simply started writing on the table was laughable. The ink smudges from licking at his sleeve to try and scrub the letterings from the expensive surface was considerably less humorous to him.

Quackity should be sleeping, it’d easily pushed past midnight at this point and he was still working. The worst part of it all was he had no one to stick the blame on but himself.

He’d been given a whole week to get his papers signed and turn them back into his Boss. A whole week! 

He felt his stomach churn with both self-hatred and regret, dragging a hand down his tired face.

Sleep was but a faint prospect. It’s loving and soothing embrace something he deeply longed for and yet found himself so far from.

Alex turned his face to the window as if inspiration might come, as if some choir of angels might descend with a solution to release him from these long days away from his bed.

He was just about to stand up there and then, to throw a poorly-aimed punch at the forms, maybe even light them ablaze, and go to the warm sheets he so deeply longed for. 

Head in tanned and shaky hands he clamped his eyes shut, leaning over the desk and groaning to himself in the cramped room. It was a decently sized office in reality, but he swore it was closing in around him, the pressure feeling tight in his throat.

His little pity party kept him ignorant to the gentle clicking of the door and dragging footsteps trailing along over the carpet behind him.

It was only when he felt two heavy arms snaking around his waist that he jolted i back into reality. 

Schlatt’s head was buried into the crook of his neck, the smell of alcohol radiating off of him stinging Quackity’s nostrils at his unexpected presence. The feeling of his hot breath against his skin causing goosebumps to spike up all over his body though, which the ram-hybrid seemed to pick up on, chuckling as he planted a few gentle kisses alongside the back of his neck and just behind his ear.

“Mmmh..when are you coming to bed?”

He spoke in a mumble, still mouthing slowly at the side of his neck. There was something about his undemanding and relaxed signs of affection that sparked up butterflies in his stomach. That wasn’t even to mention his slowly wandering hands across his suit.

Schlatt’s voice had lowered considerably, being knocked a couple octaves down due to the shared fatigue that floated in the air between them.

His larger, warm body was pressed up against his back, bent semi-awkwardly around the chair to get to his lover properly.

Quackity suppressed a smile as he felt himself being pulled backwards, the wheels of the chair letting out a cry in response to Schlatt’s attempt at pulling him away from the desk.

“When I finish the work _you_ assigned me.”

He retaliated, trying to turn his head to get a look at the man who was holding him so fondly. All his eyes could catch was the others dangerous spiral of horns and the soft, twitching fluff of his ears.

In return he received a defeated sigh against his already sensitive skin.

“I gave you so much time to do that, Alex..”

A playful disappointed tone riddled his voice as he pulled away from Quackity’s clothed back, his claws took to grabbing the top of the swivel chair the other was sat in twist it around. The two were finally face to face, Quackity wearing an awkward little grin while Schlatt’s eyebrows quirked up in amusement.

The was a short moment the two took just to look at one another, the stress slowly faded away from Alex’s slouched shoulders as he admired the sharp curve of his jaw, the softness that bloomed in his eyes when they made eye contact, his unkempt fair that cascaded down his face so perfectly.

To Quackity, Schlatt was handsome from the depth of his eyes to the harsh expressions of his voice. He was handsome from his outrageous opinions to the caring touch of his hand upon his own. 

He loved the way his voice would quicken when he sparkled with a new idea, or when was so enjoying one of Alex’s rants that he lost himself for a moment and forgot the mask he wore for others.

Quackity wondered if he saw him the same way.

Two solid hands dropped to his shoulders and before he could even reply there was a warm set of lips pushing eagerly against his own.

He was took his time to respond to the action, letting himself peak at Schlatt’s face up-close before allowing his eyes to flutter shut. He made a habit in tracing over the familiar beauty-spots the ram-hybrid had littered across his skin when they were close, this was no exception.

Their lips moved experimentally against one another, chasing after each others mouths as if they were scared to part for too long. Schlatt’s tongue slid across the Hispanic’s own, leaving his mouth tasting bitter with the familiar taste of alcohol he usually left.

Quackity’s arms had attached themselves to Schlatt’s lapels, pulling him ever so slightly closer. 

Alex only let his eyes slide back open as Schlatt’s large hands took to sliding down the small of his back to grab at his ass. His back arched upwards into him in response, a muffled noise coming from his preoccupied mouth.

As good as it felt to have his sizeable claws dig into his clothed flesh, drowsiness weighed heavily on his mind. He hated to disappoint, but he hesitantly pulled away from the loving kiss of his boss. Feeling Schlatt follow after his mouth when he pulled back made the corner of his mouth twitch upwards.

It was cute.

“ _Ah ah_ ,” 

Alex said almost scoldingly, though it held no true dismissal.

He chuckled softly, aching hands trailing after Schlatt’s wandering pair to hold them still against his chest.

“Not tonight. I’m tired.”

His warm brown eyes moved back up to look at him again, pulling away from their linked hands. 

The look on Schlatt’s face was hard to place at first, though it wasn’t really needed to explain how he was feeling, the older man leaning forward to press a soft and chaste kiss up against his mouth.

He took his time pulling away, barely moving a few centimetres, their faces as close as ever. Quackity usually hated silence, it ate him up inside, made him start talking even if he truly didn’t want to. But the quiet was nice, the only noise being the gentle patter of rain up against the windows and his heartbeat in his ears.

“I just want to be close to you...— _Please_ _come to bed_.”

Schlatt presses gingerly, a last ditch effort of carefully placed longing.

His voice was hardly a whisper, one that resembled a whine. It was almost as if he was ashamed to admit it, giving his lovers hands a gentle squeeze.

Alex’s stomach practically flipped, his mouth falling open just slightly in disbelief at how open he was being.

Schlatt was always so closed off, even at their most intimate of moments. Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe the time of night, but there was something so breathtaking about how nervous he sounded requesting something so simple as his presence.

Quackity’s eyes glanced back at the ominous stack of papers at his desk for a moment, deciding in that second that he was holding onto something far more important. Even if that same thing would be the person telling him off for the incompletion of said workload.

He couldn’t bring himself to care, truly.

Slowly the corners of his mouth curled upwards. His smile was one of happiness growing, much as a spring flower opens. The joy that coursed through him visible in the glow of his eyes, the relaxation of his once tight muscles.

“Only if I get an extra day to get this done.”

He offered, using the other’s love as a bargaining chip to use against him. Some would argue it was a little harsh, but it’s just business.

Schlatt rolled his eyes, a grin he probably would’ve liked to keep hidden pulling at his features. 

“Deal.”

It wasn’t long from then before he was being scooped up into Schlatt’s strong arms, being held flush against his chest and carried along through the stretching halls of the White House and to their shared bedroom.

Lazily he pulled the suit from his body, tossing the clothing blindly, he could deal with the creasing and missing pieces tomorrow.

Slowly he sighed, finally undressed and in the exact spot he’d been dreaming of for the past couple of hours. The heat of the ram-hybrid’s body pressed up against his back, heavy bedsheets pulling his achy body into his oh-so craved state of solace.

The best part of it all was the feeling of Schlatt’s body though. 

In the darkness their embrace felt like a little touch of heaven, warm, together, cozy. 

Quackity almost found himself fighting away his need for sleep, wishing he could extend the night, to safe in his embrace for a little longer, to feel the rhythmic beating of the other’s heart against his skin, the warm breaths on the back of his neck.

For such a destructive person, there was such a loving aura he gave off when it was just the two of them.

The same aura that finally forced Quackity’s eyes shut.

A lone star blinked away in the once bleak sky above their shared nation. 

There was peace.


End file.
